


Honestly I Came Here to Eat Good Food and I'm Feeling So Underwhelmed Right Now

by kemoiunder



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BUBBLEGUM ROCK, Brief Kissing, High School, Lunchtime, M/M, basically it's just lunchtime with a really hungry Leon, fluffy fluff, not really a make out session quite yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is really hungry, and Kazuichi is being a slow shit, for some odd reason.</p><p>He just really needs a corn dog before Akane and Hina eat everything good.</p><p>Bubblegum Rock. Obviously. What else am I ever writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly I Came Here to Eat Good Food and I'm Feeling So Underwhelmed Right Now

"Kazu!"

Pink eyes looked up and met blue from where they were focused on his latest project, which was a tiny gatchet. The red-haired boy didn't know what it was, but it looked pretty cool. He'd have to ask Kazuichi about it when he wasn't ravenous.

"Hey Leon. What's up?"

The red-haired boy had no time to talk. He was starving, he wanted to get to the cafeteria. He wanted a corn dog. He wanted to eat something; anything, before the other athletic Ultimates got everything before he did.

"We have to go to the cafeteria, like right fucking now. I need to get there before all the food is gone."

Kazuichi chuckled slightly, and Leon raised an eyebrow. Obviously if the pink-haired boy had time to laugh he had time to get up off his ass and head over to the lunchroom. Akane and Hina were going to get all the good food. There would be nothing left for the rest of the classes.

"You sound like Akane, Leon."

The red-haired boy grimaced a bit, he was really hungry, which was the only reason he was being this anal about food in the first place.

"She's the entire reason I'm worried. Have you seen her eat? She's a fucking goat, man. Will eat anything and everything. Let's. Go!"

He had had enough, and finally pulled the pink-haired boy along with him. He needed to fucking eat or so help him Leon would have a tantrum; and no one wanted that. Yet Kazuichi still deemed it necessary to chuckle even as he was pulled along. It's a good thing the metal shop was so close to the cafeteria, otherwise it would have taken fucking forever.

Pushing open the heavy metal doors quickly, Leon pulled the pink-haired boy right into the lunch line, not even pausing to greet any of their friends. Mondo looked kind of peeved, as did Sonia, but the red-haired boy wouldn't let Kazuichi worry about it.

They were in line behind Hiyoko and Mahiru, the two girls talking amongst themselves. In front of them was Sakura, and Leon already had a bad feeling. What if she lets Akane and Hina skip her in order for them to have better spots? The red-haired boy would not allow that. He'd go full-blown Taka on their asses, or just tattle. He wasn't above tattling for a better spot in line.

The line was moving fairly quickly though, there may be no opportunity for the two athletic Ultimates to skip them in the first place. Soon enough it was Sakura's turn in line to grab a tray. As soon as she started getting her food, the metal doors to the cafeteria burst open. Both Hina and Akane, followed by Nekomaru, rushed in. They probably had the same thought as Leon, they had to get food before everything was already taken. Unfortunately for them though, it was too late to skip everyone else in line with Sakura, so they sulked at the back of the line. 

Leon managed to get two corn dogs, and the Heavens must have opened up and angels started singing. They looked so good. Kazuichi got a salad, because he was 'trying to eat healthier, why are you getting _two_ corn dogs Leon those things are disgusting why can't you try to eat healthier too', but Leon only stuck his tongue out at him, not above childish antics. 

The two of them sat down, now Leon not caring about what food the other athletic Ultimates decided to get, and their friends immediately started talking to them, the red-haired boy quickly devouring his corn dogs. They were the best that Leon had ever eaten, but that might have been just because he had been starving before.

"So what are you guys gonna be doing over the break? It's a four day weekend, right?"

"My four dark devas of destruction and I will be going to be hunting more demons in the underworld! You are welcome to join us, even if it is almost certain you will die if you do so. But not I, for I am Gundham Tanaka!"

"I'm probably just gonna go on my bike, take the boys riding."

Their friends all had something to say, but neither Leon nor Kazuichi responded just yet. They had no idea what they were going to do, but it would probably be together. They exchanged a look real quick, and then Leon knew. They'd literally just spend the whole weekend together, probably at Kazuichi's house, playing video games.

"That all sounds fun guys, but I'll probably just sleep."

That was Leon, of course, Kazuichi would never blatantly lie to their friends. But they probably already knew, it wasn't really a secret that the two boys were in a tiny relationship. Well, not so tiny. They had just started going out a couple of months ago, and they weren't that clingy with each other yet.

"I suppose that is fine as well."

Sonia was so considerate, she probably knew exactly what was going on between the two boys.

The rest of lunch was uneventful, and soon it was time to go back to their respective classes. Leon knew the pink-haired boy was going to go back to the metal shop, probably work on his latest project some more.

As the two boys were walking towards the shop, which wasn't too far still, Kazuichi told the red-haired boy about his latest tinkering. Apparently he didn't even know what it was going to be yet, he was just playing around with it for now.

"So Leon, what do you wanna do this weekend?"

The red-haired boy pretended to think about it, but he already knew exactly what he wanted to do with the pink-haired boy. As they rounded a corner, Leon pushed the pink eyed boy against the wall, crowding him in. 

The red-haired boy shoved his nose against the other boy's neck, breathing in the unique scent that was the Ultimate Mechanic. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave marks on the other boy's neck just yet, so he refrained from even starting that at the moment.

He did turn his head and meet the pink-haired boy's lips with his own. It was always a little kinky kissing Kazuichi, what with the boy's shark teeth and all. Just a couple of nips could have Leon's lips bleeding, and he always kind of liked it. It was a good thing the red-haired boy was erotic, he probably wouldn't have enjoy getting bitten otherwise.

This time was no different, but they didn't have time to clean up blood, so Leon decided that simple pecks would have to do for now. Lips moving against his own always felt nice to Leon, for some reason. But he knew that their classes would start soon, so he pulled away briefly. The pink-haired boy had closed his eyes, but opened them as Leon leaned up to kiss the other boy's nose. He knew it was sappy, but he was really feeling it, so whatever.

Kazuichi chuckled slightly, obviously he wasn't used to Leon's sappiness just yet, but soon he would be. It wasn't going anywhere, and neither was he.

"I just wanna spend time with you. That's all."

He had almost forgot to answer the other boy, but it was the truth. Leon wanted to be with the other boy for as long as physically possible.

Kazuichi was slightly red now, Leon didn't normally flirt this outwardly before. The pink-haired boy nodded, obviously they'd be spending the weekend together. Most likely they wouldn't be getting much sleep either, whether it be from their late night escapades or if they'd just be too busy playing video games or watching movies.

No doubt the rest of their classes would go by pretty quickly, they always did when there was a longer be than usual for the students. The two boys weren't in the same class, they weren't even in the same grade, but they made their little relationship work. 

As Leon was dropping the pink-haired boy, in reality though they had been standing there for a bit, it was pretty close to the cafeteria after all, Kazuichi grabbed onto the other boy's sleeve. Before the red-haired boy could react he leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed Leon, quick and sure. After that he leaned up a bit more and grazed the red-haired boy's earlobe with his teeth. Kazuichi knew exactly what his teeth did to Leon's libido. He'd have to pay for that later, and for the half-hardening he was sporting at the moment now.

A grin came up as the pink-haired boy leaned back and waved, his other hand grabbing the door to his classroom and quickly going through it. Before the door shut though, there was a quiet whisper, "Bye, Leon."

'You little shit.'

That was the text that Leon would send when he arrived at his own classroom, but he was smiling all the same. Mondo looked at him like he was nuts, and maybe he was, but he didn't need the leader of a biker gang to tell him that. Already he could feel the excitement revving in his chest.

They'd have the best weekend together yet.


End file.
